delicacy
by rhapsodic.gore
Summary: PWP. Loki and Thor eat pudding, this quickly escalates until someone (*LOKI*) finds it dull.


**a/n:** this is all to al. not really gifted to you or anything (i feel like technically gifting this to you would be really awkward), but the prompt was your idea so.. author's dedication? (i doubt you want this dedicated to you LMAO BYE) /shushes myself.

_**dedicated to al.**_

(✿◠‿◠) I don't really feel like listing warnings nor explanations so just fucking read it. I don't own these characters, nor do I own Marvel.

Hands down, hardest thing I've ever had to write.

**My writing is shit, please don't yell at me.**

* * *

Thor now lapped at Loki's bare chest, Loki doubled as a plate as Thor's tongue tentatively and thoroughly took the pudding he'd been coated in.

_Pudding. _

This savory dessert not only doubled as an erotic substance, but as something innocent minded school children carried to lunch. Now, while Thor enjoys pudding, Loki does not. Until his reluctance to romantically share the pudding with Thor aroused, Thor presumed that indeed his brother did enjoy pudding as equal as he did. Contrary to Loki finding it so wretched, he did find it gratifying when it was hastily being sucked from his skin.

Today happened to be one of those times when Loki enjoyed pudding.

"You're such a filthy cani-" thin lips parted to rebuke instead silenced by a pleasurable flick to his nipple. Thor's calloused hands wound around the others thighs, the pallid skin only faded in unison with his knuckles. "I know nothing about being a domestic house pet, brother," he chided between swipes of his tongue. "I'm merely enjoying the decadence of your skin." Loki produced no further explanation, instead moaning when a hand came to his member, which so happened to be neglected by his elder brother's tongue.

Following the digits that worked themselves over his came the same organ that had glistened his torso. As brutish as Thor appealed, intimately he was nimble.

This alone strained Loki's ego.

"_Stop,"_ Loki seethed, knowledge that at this pace he'd come unwound before the foreplay even ended. Thor obliged, leaning away from Loki. Wasting no time, Loki pushed Thor forward, his ebony tresses curtained Thor's cheeks as he tenderly peppered kisses to his neck. "Your skills exceed that of women bound to a brothel." It was hard to tell if it was praise, though it was far from an appropriate compliment.

Demeanor of banter set aside, Loki's affection began to prompt into sheer aggression. He moved from the delicate skin of the elder's neck and adamantly sought to connect exchange passion via lips. Lips were relatively close to petals, so delicate- Loki did not like to treat them as so. Grunting underneath him was a rather mused Thor, Loki's teeth barred to Thor's lips. Relishing each one between his teeth he listened for the tiny sounds, as sadistic as he was he did not dare to wound them. Loki's pallid fingers trailed down to a budded nipple, one hand wound into the contrary's hair, one busied themselves spiraling the flesh in a rhythm. This did not cease until Loki's mind conspired beyond.

Thor inhaled rather sharply when Loki collected his pre-cum.

Loki found this intensely tedious and did not further his ministrations. A disgruntled Thor looked at him expectantly.

"_Yes?__"_

"Do you intend on furthering?"

"No."

And he pivoted his crossed legs so he did not face Thor's glare, he busied himself by shifting his features to look absentminded, a finger dipping into the bowl that had caused this scenario. He licked over each finger with a smack to his lips, aggrieved Thor still lingered bewildered behind him.

Batting his eyelashes ever so innocently, he lurched forward on his knees. "_Brot-"_

Loki traced a streak of pudding down Thor's thigh, he intricately decorated the limb. Following suit, so did his tongue. All the way until he truly decided he'd did not crave feeling up more flesh.

Loki was erratic, and as his moods shifted he found himself bored- and mildly exhausted. This was in the flurry of an evening exchange of kissing, the Midgardian dessert was a proposal after an exchange of grinding.

His resignation was coldly closing his eyes, lids covered the mirth illuminated in his eyes. "You can kindly show yourself out whenever you see it fit."

Coolly and ever so gracefully did Loki seduce Thor.

Coolly and ever so gracefully did he disappoint him.

* * *

this is sOOOOOO SHORT.

But um, wow, this took me forever.

CAN YOU SPELL PROCRASTINATION?

Haha, thanks to the Hush Sound (Eileen is my ThorLoki song, don't eff with me on this) and cranking Marina and The Diamonds did I ever actually fucking finish this.

❤ Thanks for reading, bb. ❤


End file.
